The Dragon Academy
Hello and Welcome to our Dragon Academy Page! This is where you can learn about dragons and of course you must train your dragon! NightFury Clans Dragon Academy Head trainer and leader: Erin Nightshade Dragon: Nightside, a female dragon, half Scalld ren and half NightFury Second: MoonFlame Dragon: Echo Wing Other Dragon Riders Erin Nightshade's Book of Dragons This shows the many dragons known, all of the information is right here, will take a while to get it all .Dragon Classes Dragon Classes Erin NightshadeAdded by Erin Nightshade Stoker Class {More info for this class will be add later} Monsterous Nightmare- can make its body go up in flames, you never want to have an angry Nightmare. Terrible Terror- a smaller dragon then the others, a great dragon for a pet Boulder Class Gronkle- tail can be used as a bludgent, skin is rough and springy, loves rocks. Titan Wing (Rare stage for Gronkle)- extremly rare for this type of dragon and is the final stage if it gets there Whispering Death- rotating teeth, rips through dirt and rock, build tunnels underground, hunts from underground, incredibly strong, razer sharp teeth, shooting spikes. Light is its weakness Screaming Death- larger then a Whispering death, White scaled with red eyes, its scream can mess with other dragons flying, can make a whole island collapse, Now is attracted to light and not against, light not a weakness. Only hatches every 100 years or so. Fear Class Hideous Zippleback- one head breaths gas and the other ignites it, the Twins dragon, Barf and Belch is this type of dragon Tracker Class Deadly Nadder- peircining spines, intelligent, deadly, has hottest fire in the dragon world StormFly, Astrid's dragon is this Sharp Class Stormcutter- has double wings in the shape of an X when Spread CloudJumper, Valka's Dragon is this Tidal Class Scaulldren- can shoot boiling water that can melt the skin from your bones, loves the blue-ol-lee-ander which this type of flower is poisonous to dragons Thunderdrum- they say they get their roar and power from Thor himself, a powerful dragon with a sonic blast sound OceanZap- a deep sea dragon like Scaulldren and Thunderdrum, no info yet on this dragon, will be in second movie Mystery Class ChangeWing- skin can change and blend with its surroundings, their eggs were called "Stone of Good Fortune" for generation until Fishlegs and Meatlug found one. Smothering SmokeBreath Dragons- hide themselves in a bail of smoke, build their nest out of anything medal and territorial Bonekanpper- builds itss coat out of bones and has no roar if does not find the last bone, when it does its roar is so loud and sheer, Strike Class Skrill- these dragons, because of their body temperature, when frozen they can last for years, only is seen during lightning storms, absorbs the lightning and when your shocked, like Snotlout and Dagur,your speaking is well....no one can really understand you. Skrilla's Dragon, Prince Skrilldrom or Skrill is this And now heres the dragon you waited for NightFury- smartest dragon of all yet Toothless is the only NightFury wevee found, can blend into the night with its black scales, can use a noise and use itss sound to guide it out of a cave, a fast dragon. Hiccups Dragon Toothless is a NightFury Unknown Dragon Classes: Rumblehorn, Bullrougher, more dragons are soon to com (More coming ) Half Dragons Nightside- she would be part of both on Berk, can blend two Classes, shes half Scaulldren and Half NightFury Luna- Nightsides sister would be the same but shess half NightFury and half SeaWing